Kink Meme 1
by YaoiOkami
Summary: Kaname/Zero This was from a kink meme. I don't remember the kinks although there is voyeurism... I hope you like it and please review!


**A/N: **So this was originally in a livejournal kink meme (which you should totally check out!) and so I decided to go ahead and just post it here. If you like please review!! I'd really appreciate it! Please forgive the unimaginative title... This was meant to be a one-shot and it will stay that way. If anyone cares to add or carry it on please do so and tell me about it! I hope you all enjoy and yes, I am still working on Change of Heart. Look forward to the next chapter! ^_^

**Kink Meme #1**

Zero glared at the vampire across from him. He knew there was a reason behind his uneasiness when he was around that girl and right after telling Yuuki to be careful too. Hiou Shizuka smiled; a wicked thing to behold as she held Yuuki closer to herself. He dared to give Kaname a glance and noticed that he was staring down the woman in front of them. Zero returned his gaze to the display in front of him. She had taken hold of Yuki and was standing behind her, Ichiru's blade pressed against Yuuki's neck. It seemed too heavy to be in the pureblood's grip but he knew that one slip up might be the end of it all. He clenched his fists. Why wasn't Kaname doing anything? Wasn't he revered and praised by all who surrounded him? Wasn't he supposed to be a powerful being?

"Don't worry. As long as you do as I say this beautiful young girl will remain unharmed," she promised.

Given the circumstances, they really had no choice. Violet eyes glanced towards his younger twin brother but he showed no signs of helping either.

"And what is it that you want us to do?" Kaname asked.

His voice somehow seemed desperate although his composure said otherwise.

"Are you willing to go through with whatever it is that I might ask of you?" Shizuka asked, seemingly wanting to hear a more reluctant yet nonetheless affirmative response.

"Yes," Zero answered.

"You have no choice but to do so. I am your Master after all," she said to Zero before turning towards Kaname once again, "Well…?" she asked.

"…Yes."

"Really? Well, we'll see about that," she backed up, sitting on the couch and accommodating her prize before replacing Ichiru's sword with her hand, "but I promise you I won't do something that will completely lower your status Kaname-sama," she let the words sink in before speaking again, "I want you to take Zero."

The white haired vampire's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I want you to pleasure him, play with his body but no penetration."

Silence settled for the next few seconds before the ruby eyed pureblood answered.

"Fine," he had been given no other choice.

"No! Don't do this Kaname! Just leave me and—" the girl's head was forcefully pushed up, the frail hand at her neck beginning to crush her windpipes.

"You are in no position to speak," Yuuki remained quiet after that, "Proceed."

He turned to face the unreliable white haired vampire before approaching him. Zero turned to face him, drawing the Bloody Rose and aiming straight for his heart.

"Don't touch me."

Kaname seemed to not be fazed by any of it and continued on his way. Zero was close to pulling the trigger but a strangled noise stopped him and he turned to look towards the women. Hiou was squeezing the brunette's neck.

"Stop!" Zero yelled.

"Then you will be a good pet and listen to your Master."

The violet eyed teen lowered the gun and looked away, visibly stiffening as one of Kaname's hands found its way to his waist while the other took the gun from his hand. Almost immediately those hands found their way under his shirt while he began to nip and suck on the slightly shorter teen's soft neck. He let his tongue trace the tattoo on his neck while his hands traced the slight contours of Zero's back. Zero let out a gasp as his hands went to embrace the taller vampire.

"Remove his shirt," they heard Hiou say.

Before he could be told again he ripped Zero's shirt open, quickly discarding it before his long elegant fingers brushed against the nubs on the pale vampire's chest.

"My, my…I think I rather like this aggressive side of you Kaname-sama but standing won't be any good."

They felt Ichiru approach and extend a couple of blankets on the floor. Zero tried desperately to make eye contact, to somehow tell Ichiru to save Yuuki and get far away from here but the younger never turned to look at them. Without waiting to be told they quickly settled on the blankets. The red silk on top felt cool against Zero's back as his body began to respond to Kaname's gentle teases. He held in a gasp as a wet heat enveloped one of his nubs and bit his lip when Kaname bit one teasingly. He whimpered as a hand took his other pectoral between his fingers before pinching and rolling it into hardness. His mouth left the brown nub before lightly blowing on it. Zero let out a small moan before letting his hands bury on the soft brown tresses.

"Don't touch him," at this Zero felt his hands being taken and placed above his head before a cool cloth began to wrap itself around his wrists. A loud clang of metal hitting something hard not long after made both vampires look up. Ichiru had held his restraint by burying his sword in the cloth and the ground. The sword went in pretty deep. Zero gave a couple of tugs but found that there was no way that the sword was going to relent. His attention however was soon diverted to more pleasurable activities as Kaname's tongue dipped into his navel. Absently he saw his brother drop a couple of more lengths of silk cloth next to them before stepping away again. The brunette on top of him made slow and deliberate strokes of his tongue on the Guardian's abdomen, finding the erogenous spots quite easily as Zero responded rather enthusiastically whenever he found one.

"Ah! St-stop!" Zero said as the brunette had made it back to his neck but he moved his head in order to give the vampire more access.

"Kiss him."

Kaname pulled back and looked at the teen under him. He had his head turned, obviously embarrassed by such a request and very unwilling to go through with it. There was a sudden clamor off to their left where they had entered. All eyes turned towards the noise. It was Takuma with Hanabusa and Akatsuki but they seemed to be stuck outside of the room by some force.

"It seems we have more people joining us. Make sure you give them a show."

All three noble vampires began to beat against the force that prevented them from entering the room but after a few minutes realized that nothing would break it. They were helpless to watch as their leader was reduced to following orders for the woman on the couch that held Yuuki captive.

"Continue."

He turned his attention back to the boy under him before lowering his head and pressing their lips together. It was a chaste kiss and it was obviously what Hiou was expecting.

"Why don't you try that again," she said as she tightened her grip on Yuuki again.

The young girl gasped.

Kaname again pressed their lips together but was unable to continue as Zero remained tight lipped. Kaname's hand traveled down his body before brushing against Zero's forming hard on. The white haired vampire gasped and Kaname slipped his tongue in, quickly setting to work on getting a response from the stubborn vampire lest Yuki get punished again. Soon enough he had Zero's tongue responding to him. He explored the wet cavern for a moment before Zero's tongue began to push against his. Kaname parted their lips, a loud smack resounding throughout the silent bystander's ears before returning for another, this time only melding their lips together as his hand went to play with Zero's nipples once again.

"You may remove his pants."

The pureblood set to it and quickly removed said article. The vampire under him couldn't help it, his body was responding wonderfully to the others ministrations and he let out a sigh of relief when his erection was released. Kaname couldn't exactly blame him either. He could feel his own straining against his slacks.

"Don't touch him just yet. Explore the lower half of his body."

Kaname parted the white haired teen's legs, lowering his head to let his mouth trace fleeting kisses on the teen's right thigh.

"There. Leave a mark there."

Kaname bared his fangs and bit the sensitive skin. Zero let out a whimper as he felt the fangs sink into his skin before he felt the other start sucking. It was only a couple of seconds before Kaname pulled away, blood trickling down his chin as some blood flowed freely down Zero's leg.

"Lick it off, Zero."

Zero quickly did so, licking the small trickle of blood up to the corner of his mouth, the smell of blood releasing his baser instincts. He captured the pureblood's lips in order to taste more before Kaname pulled away.

"Come now Kaname-sama, must I tell you how to do everything? Why don't you surprise me?" Hiou asked, a smirk settling on her lips.

The pureblood merely glanced at her before taking hold of some of the red silk cloth that had been laid down beside him and tied Zero's legs to his arms. It left the teen in a more than vulnerable position and completely helpless against Kaname's onslaught. He then proceeded to bite his wrist, letting the blood flow freely before placing it above Zero's arousal and letting it get semi-covered with his blood. He then placed his wrist on the other's abdomen and smeared the remaining of it on him before the wound healed up.

Zero squirmed, turning slightly to see his brother out of the corner of his eye but he seemed to not be watching. He couldn't tell with his mask on. He felt the wet appendage begin to clean him of the thick substance. He turned his head away in the opposite direction before catching sight of the vampires who were not permitted to enter. They seemed to be in a weird state but he assumed it was normal, they smelled the blood of a pureblood after all but he couldn't help but feel dirty at what was happening. He let out low mewls of pleasure as his stomach was sucked and licked. What was worse of it all was that Yuuki was watching. A sudden lick to his arousal brought him back and made him gasp. Kaname had settled himself between his legs yet again and this time licked Zero from base to tip, getting all the blood that was on the underside of the white haired vampire's cock. Zero arched his back and let out another whimper mostly out of frustration. He couldn't do anything! He let out another moan as Kaname took the head into his mouth, letting his tongue slip into the slit before drawing more of him into his mouth.

"Ahn ah!"

Kaname cleaned him good before going after the blood that had been spilt on the pale teen's thigh. It was still fresh. He ran his tongue lightly over it. Zero trembled, the light touch making his skin prickle. He felt as the warm wetness pressed itself firmly over it before following the trail the blood made. Zero swallowed as he felt the tongue go lower and lower.

"K-Kaname!" he yelled before he got to his destination.

The brunette stopped and raised his eyes to look at the white haired teen. He raised his head and left it at that.

"How you do it, I will leave it up to you but I want you to penetrate him now," Hiou said.

The tall pureblood pulled out the gun that he had taken from Zero earlier. Ichiru quickly got at the ready, unsure of what the man was about to do. He opened the Bloody Rose's chamber and dumped all five of the bullets on Zero's stomach who gasped at the sudden cold. They rolled for a second, one stopping inside Zero's navel. He then turned to look at Shizuka.

"If all of these fall I will take him."

"I should have known that you wouldn't give into this so easily...," she remained silent for a couple of seconds before accepting, "Sure, I want to see if Zero can actually resist moving," she then turned to give Ichiru instructions, "Take him the lubrication."

He took hold of the bottle that had been set beside him. It was scented massage oil. He opened it and a lilac scent washed over him. Kaname wasted no time. He quickly covered his middle and index finger before tracing the contours of his butt and finding the passage. He circled it lightly before pushing both fingers in. The Guardian let out a gasp and clenched his hands. He felt the fingers start moving inside him.

"Relax or it will be more painful than it should," Kaname stated before continuing.

The vampire hunter clenched his teeth. He wanted to tell him something, anything but if he couldn't touch him he wasn't sure if he could talk to him directly or not and he would rather not risk it but when he felt the fingers begin to pump in and out of him he forgot it altogether. The feeling was a comfort for a while until he had to bite his tongue when he felt the third finger go in. Again he began to stretch his passage, letting his fingers go in deeper and deeper until finally curling them a certain way. Before he knew it Zero had let out a loud whimper and had arched his back, making three bullets fall while the fourth joined the other in Zero's navel. Ruby eyes stared at the bullets still on Zero. He had to bring Zero to climax and quickly. He was confident enough though that those two bullets would stay there. He continued to torment the bundle of nerves deep inside of the violet eyed teen but had done so after the teen's back had settled against the silk again. Zero's back lifted again suddenly and one of the bullets jumped out, falling to meet its previous fallen comrades. Zero squirmed, letting his head fall back as another pleasured sound left his lips.

Shizuka smiled as she saw only one more bullet remaining. Zero was a very responsive lover, as far as she could tell, and it was only a matter of time before the last one fell. It was only a waste of time. She understood fairly well that a pureblood could not go around making everyone their lover, it was forbidden and oh how she longed for him to do just that. He had already marked him.

'If that last bullet doesn't fall, Kurosu Yuki will die,' Zero heard amidst his lust and pleasured filled mind. He placed his hands firmly against the ground and used them as extra leverage when he arched his back again. He felt the final bullet roll down the side of his body before a 'clang' was heard as it hit the rest of the bullets.

The three noble vampires, who were forced to watch such a transgression, tensed at that sound.

Shizuka began to laugh, "The great Kaname-sama has lost his bet."

Kaname pulled his fingers out of the body under him and undid his pants. He restrained a sound of relief has his own thickness was set free. It seemed to throb in anticipation. He applied some of the oil on his hand generously before covering his manhood with it, making it slick. He positioned himself before pushing completely in, bracing himself on the pale thighs as the tight heat swallowed him whole. A whimper left Zero's lush lips. It was definitely much bigger than the vampire's three slim fingers. His discomfort however was soon forgotten as the brunette began to move. A wave of heat seemed to fill the white haired teen's head as his throat let escape a sound every time the ruby eyed vampire pulled out of him. It was only a matter of time before Kaname was looming over the body under him and thrusting into it with a strong force, the sound of skin against skin getting louder. He looked at the expressions of pleasure on the violet eyed teen's face as the sounds that ripped from his throat also increased in decibels.

"Ah!!" Zero's body arched as he felt Kaname's cock brush against that spot inside him.

Zero struggled against the restraints. He wanted to stroke himself. He was so close… Kaname quickly noticed and took hold of the member, stroking in time with his thrusts. The taller vampire kept burying himself inside, hitting the spot often and bringing the teen under him closer and closer to the edge.

"Ahh!" Zero arched his back as he released his seed on his stomach and on Kaname's clothes.

Ruby eyes captured the rapture that entered Zero's face as he came and he bit his lip as the passage constricted against his cock. He was going to come soon too and with such an image in his head he couldn't contain himself. He made a noise at the back of his throat as his semen was released inside the contracting passage, letting it milk him dry before pulling out. He couldn't even enjoy the feeling of the afterglow as he pushed himself back on his heels and turned to look at the couch only to find that it was empty with only Yuuki laying on it. He saw the steady rise of her body, signaling that she was still alive. He sighed before returning his attention to the body that was still restrained by the silk cloth. He untied his legs before going to his wrists. He looked up and noticed that the sword was missing. Zero sat up.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

The sound of approaching footsteps made them alert and they turned to see that it was only Takuma and the cousins.

"She seems unharmed. Ichijo-san, please take care of Zero. I'm sure you are aware of what might happen if the rest of the vampires smell me on him."

"Right."

"We both gave up something valuable tonight."


End file.
